A New Love
by Twihardfan3194
Summary: Damon is going out with the beautiful and popular Elena. But when he meets peculiar and innocent new student Bonnie, he starts to have feelings for her-strong ones. After being named a player, he knows he must convince Bonnie that he's a changed man. 3
1. Assignment

Hi, everyone! So, this is my first fanfic for the Vampire Diaries! And I'm super excited to share with you what I have written

**Oh, and btw, the story starts out as a Delena story but sooner it may change up it bit! **

**Thanks **

** ~Twihardfan3194**

**Damon POV:**

There she stood, Elena Gilbert, waiting for me in the halls near my locker, smiling her beautiful white smile, her fair skin glowing under the fluorescent lights and setting off her straight blond hair in a luminescent glow around her.

She offered me a small wave and started heading in my direction, walking until she was just close enough to where I could wrap my arms around her and feel her body against mine. Close enough so I could look into her sparkling ice blue eyes and see nothing but love and light.

"We're having a party tonight at my place. You're coming, right?" She smiled, her cheerful voice ringing in the halls around her, drawing even more attention to herself then she was already receiving, mainly from guys who couldn't get her attention if their lives depended on it and had nothing better to do then stare at my girlfriend. That's right, _my _girlfriend. I shot a smirk at the nearest boy near me, his face shadowing over with jealousy and hate.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world," I replied, shooting an award-winning smile in her direction. I knew the effect I had on girls—I wasn't going to deny it in the slightest. My younger brother, Stefan, still reminded me every day not to let my head get too big. But with my charisma and charming personality and wit, why put it to waste? Might as well have a little fun with it.

"Great," Elena sang. She wrapped her arms around my neck and slowly started trailing soft kisses along my lips and near the corners of my mouth, teasingly rubbing her lips against my own that just about made me want to go crazy. My need for her was unlike anything I could control.

I quietly moaned and moved to deepen her kisses with pleasure, but Elena simply smiled and backed away an inch so she could start kissing my jaw line. Her fingertips trailed up my back, leaving cold electricity in its wake.

I felt her smile against my jaw as she moved to bring her face achingly close to mine, close enough to where her lips brushed against mine when she spoke, her breath sweet and warm against my mouth.

"See you tonight." Elena kissed me softly once and moved her hands over my shoulders. She stepped away, throwing a wink over her shoulder as she headed down the hall towards first period, a few girls following in close behind her.

First period was unlike anything I could bare to handle. There was only one thing—one person—on my mind that I could focus on. One person my heart ached for.

With Elena Gilbert, everything was different. In her eyes, love was just a game. I had known this for a while, had come to accept it even, but lately her teasing and mind games were beginning to become too much of a struggle and burden, my passion and longing hungering for more. Yes, that's all that clouded my mind when Elena kissed me like that. _More._

I had seen her flirting with a variety of guys in our year a numerous amount of times. But lately all I could focus on was how to deepen our relationship to where it would blossom into something more to her then just a game. Enough to where I could use her for a while for my pleasure and not hers; enough so that I could move on to the next girl in line and etcetera.

"Damon Salvatore," Mr. Edwards' voice sounded, pulling me away from my fantasizing as the bell rang and students began to pile out of the classroom.

"In the flesh," I responded, my voice sounding naturally annoyed whenever a teacher spoke my name.

Mr. Edwards raised his eyebrows and lowered his glasses, examining me overtop of thick round spectacles. "Mr. Salvatore, do you happen to recall a new student coming to our school? A Miss Bonnie McCullough?" he asked, his old voice tired with exhaustion and from my normal behavior.

"I dunno," I shrugged. "She cute?"

I grinned at Mr. Edwards' baffled and disapproving expression before raising a hand in front of me as the sides of his neck began to grow red. "Chill, Mr. E. No need to blow a fuse. 'Course I _recall. _What about her?" I asked, my voice filled with mock humor. No one had mentioned a new student. That or I didn't bother to care like usual.

Mr. Edwards let out a deep breath and rubbed his forehead. "The school staff has decided that you help show her around—get a feel of the school. It goes towards your school participation record, which at the moment appears to be completely…empty."

"Whoa, wait a sec, Mr. E. Back up. Why me?" I demanded, adjusting the strap of my empty black backpack.

He sighed. "I told you. Your school participation record…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's completely empty—I got that." I rolled my eyes in frustration before suddenly grinning. "You know, I don't think my _girlfriend_ would appreciate that. She kinda tends to be the overprotective, jealous type. So I'm gonna have to say no-can-do on this one, Sir, because you know how I am about honoring other peoples' feelings. But thanks for the concern. Really—I appreciate it." I chuckled and moved past him, heading for the door just before he spoke.

"Well, then, your _overprotective, jealous _girlfriend is just going to have to learn to deal with it if you don't want to be spending your entire summer sitting in this classroom while your fellow classmates are graduating."

Dang it. I let out an exasperated and agitated sigh before turning to look at him.

"Expect Miss McCullough here tomorrow morning. She will be sharing your schedule. It is your job that she adjusts properly here at Fells High, Mr. Salvatore."

"I'll try my best," I said, conjuring up the worst fake smile I could come u with and walking out the door. Great, just what I needed to kick off the new semester—a new student eager to ask me questions that I no doubt in my right mind could answer (or would answer for that matter), who would be following me around 24/7 trying to find her classes. Just what I wanted. A reason to have to show up to every class with a girl who, for the first time, I was _not _eager to get to know.

Sorry this chapter was kinda short, but that's just the way it's going to have to be for now! I'm hoping the next chapters in the future will be longer! :/

**Pleaseeeeeeee review! Greatly appreciated **** andd check out my other fanfics (Twilight, "Vampires in Forks." Is highly recommended) **** Thanks!**


	2. First Meet

**Hey guys! So here is the second chapter, just as I promised :) Hope you enjoy this chapter and you like the turn in events and how everything is playing out :) Please review and to the reviews that I have already received, thank you soooo MUCH! They keep me writing and I always love to hear good ideas :D **

**Thanks!**

**~ Twihardfan3194**

**Disclaimer: Everything within the Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. SMITH! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon:<strong>

"'Your _overprotective, jealous_ girlfriend is just going to have to learn to deal with it if you don't want to be spending your entire summer in this classroom'," Stefan laughed, leaning against the doorway of my room. _Idiot._ "Damon," Stefan continued, "when has Elena ever been 'overprotective' and 'jealous' of you? Just last week she was practically throwing herself against Matt Honeycutt. When are you going to accept the fact that she's playing you…_hard?" _

I narrowed my eyes at my brother, forcing him to take a step back from my doorway. With a smirk, I responded. "Elena…is that her name?" I asked, feigning mock surprise. "You know, I don't really keep up with names anymore. It's kinda a drag after a while, don't you think?"

Stefan rolled his eyes at my normal behavior and jingled the car keys in his hand. "I'm meeting Meredith and Caroline down at the mall. You coming?"

"Meredith and Caroline?" I laughed once without humor. "The two girls who practically go at each others' throats with merely a passing glance in the halls at school?"

"I got them to work out their differences, seeing it is the end of the school year and they should probably leave each other with a clean slate. They've hated each other practically since the third grade."

"Well, aren't you just a saint?" I smiled crookedly, laughter in my dark eyes. My brother was always known at the 'better' brother between the two of us, if that was what you wanted to call it. I marched to my own beat.

Stefan let out a frustrated growl before shaking the keys again. "You coming or not?"

"Hmm…let me think. A chance to hang out with the reunited _'BFFs' _and my saint of a brother?" I rolled my eyes and lay across my bed, throwing a basketball up in the air. "Not if my life depended on it."

"Fine," Stefan snapped. "I hope you die in here."

"Ooh, a death wish from my own brother," I said, my voice sarcastic and humored. "I love it."

"You know, I hear Meredith is inviting the new girl. Bonnie McCullough. Apparently they're neighbors or something. Don't you want to meet her?" Even I could hear the taunting in my saint of a brother's voice as his eyes laughed at me.

I looked over at him sharply, clearly annoyed. "I know you're hiding another reason why you're practically begging me to go." I grinned.

Stefan let out a breath and looked at the hallway behind him. "I promised Mrs. Flowers that I would get you out of here. You've been cooped up in this room for a while and she's starting to worry."

"And Little Saint Stefan is out to rescue the world once again!" I say dramatically. "Well then, let her worry no more," I say, my voice fake with optimism. "You know how I am about making the ladies feel better." I grinned and stood up, throwing him a wink.

"You're horrible," Stefan grimaced, taking a step back and looking clearly disgusted. "How can you live with yourself, leading all of these girls on? I still don't understand _what_ they see in you. Clearly they have no taste in...well, _anything_ for that matter."

I shrugged, as my grin remained plastered on my face. "It's a lot harder when you aren't so persistent. And of course you need to have my personality and charming charisma to pull the job off perfectly. It's hardly fair that I get what I want so easily."

He rolled his eyes and trailed out the door as I followed in close behind him. Meeting this Bonnie was going to be interesting, I could feel it.

_Who knows, _I thought to myself, _she may be the next Mrs. Salvatore. _I laughed at my own horribly gruesome joke. Even _I_ knew I would never tie myself down for that kind of a commitment in a million years.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie:<strong>

There was a knock at the door as I looked up from my fashion magazine, rising slowly to greet whoever waited behind the large chestnut door of my new home. "I got it!" I called before realizing I was the only one home. Force of habit. I was not used to both of my parents working just yet.

I swung the door open, my eyebrows automatically lifting in surprise as I blinked my doe brown eyes a few times.

"Hi," my neighbor, Meredith, smiled, her dark and exotic eyes friendly. This was probably the second time I had ever had a direct conversation with her other than just your daily passing "hello."

"Are you busy?" she continued.

"Umm…"I stumbled, unsure of how to respond to her kindness.

Finally composing myself, I smiled towards her. This was my first real conversation I had had with anybody my own age since I moved her and the new sensation was almost…overwhelming. It would take a little while to get back into the swing of things, but it felt so good that everything was starting to settle in the way it should be.

"I would love to. My parents aren't home, so I'll have to leave a note and I should probably grab a coat since the sky looks overcast and the weather could get colder later today." I grimaced. I was babbling like an idiot. "I won't be long. Umm…you can come in if you want to."

Meredith smiled and nodded, crossing the entryway with one step of her long legs. Along with her dark hair and complexion, she was as exotic as she was beautiful.

I sprinted into the kitchen, scribbled down a note for my parents and set the small sheet of paper on the counter before grabbing my newer plum jacket with a low-cut neckline, deciding on something I had not yet warn. I had always felt that new clothes could bring any girl good luck—especially in new situations.

"Alright," I sighed, locking the door behind us as we strolled down the walkway. Meredith seemed like the kind of girl who didn't have a lot to stay. She respected my remote quietness and didn't ask too many questions about my life previously before I moved here. I had a feeling we were going to become great friends.

Meredith cut the engine of her Volkswagen as we pulled into the parking lot right in front of the Fells Town Mall. My hands were shaking with either nervousness or excitement. It felt good to get out the house and explore my new home after being trapped doing nothing for the past week.

I walked around the front side of the car and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest as Meredith ran in front of me, screaming my name as a vehicle came sliding my way. "Bonnie, look out!" Meredith shouted as soon as she made it in front of me, ducking to shield my body with her own. The car stopped a few inches in front of us in a sudden break and we both let out a sigh of relief, the cold air freezing the threatening tears in my doe brown eyes to escape. I could feel a large cuts forming on my fragile knees, elbows, and back after roughly skidding across the pavement.

"What the heck?" Meredith shouted at the driver, the windows tinted as they masked whoever had been driving so carelessly.

The male sitting in the passenger seat of the Hummer swung his door open and came running over to the two of us. His face looked worried, his green eyes achingly apologetic as he leaned down next to us. He wasn't much taller than Meredith, I noticed. His dark hair rested in waves on his forehead and he put a hand on Meredith's knee, which was slightly torn after being hit with the front of the car. I could imagine that she would have a few bruises and sore spots in the morning.

My heart thudded. I couldn't believe it. Meredith saved my life.

"Meredith, are you okay? I am so sorry. Damon wasn't paying attention as usual, and I warned him to slow down," he explained in a hurry, running his hand through his hair. "Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry. Do you think you can walk?"

"I'll be fine," she breathed, turning around to look at me. "Are you okay, Bonnie? You look beat up. We have to get you cleaned up."

The boy leaned around Meredith to look at me, his eyes full of sympathy when he looked at me. I blushed under his gaze and looked back over at the girl crouched down beside me—my newfound friend.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. The question is: Are _you_ okay? You could have been killed!"

Before Meredith could think to answer, the driver hopped out of the car, seemingly happy to take his own sweet time in the process. He strode over to us and I gasped when I locked eyes with him. They were dark…practically pitch black. The eyes of a killer, I could identify from even a far distance. His straight hair was cropped short, but I couldn't help admitting that he was one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen anywhere. A male model would kill to have a face like this.

I shook myself from my trance and glared at him, working my mouth into a scowl. He seemed to enjoy my reaction, as his eyebrows had moved up into an amused arch and his grin lit up the whole parking lot. Breathtaking.

But even I could see that there was no good in him. What lay on the inside made him much more ugly than I could even describe. He deserved no sympathy from what could have been identified as an honest mistake by anybody stupid enough to believe that.

"My apologies, Meredith," he spoke, never taking his eyes from mine. His smile was flirty, and I rolled my eyes. Jerk.

"Why don't you watch where you're going next time," she managed to say as the other boy helped her up. She turned to him. "Thanks, Stefan."

Stefan nodded and turned to the man who could have been known as his brother, they looked so much alike. I was sure they were.

Damon…

The slight breeze in the air when I thought his name blew my red curls back away from my face, my teeth chattering as I felt my cheeks blush involuntarily. I stood up from behind Meredith as Stefan offered to help me up and I dusted off my dark jeans.  
>"I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name," Damon said with an outstretched hand in my direction, his eyes appraising my face as he took a step closer towards me. His steps were confident as he made his way over to our group. Who had invited him anyway? Meredith didn't look too happy to see him and even Stefan, his supposable brother, did not look too thrilled either.<p>

"Bonnie," I mumbled, ignoring his hand and pushing a lock of hair behind one ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon:<strong>

Bonnie McCullough. Not the type of new-girl student that I had imagined or planned, but she was quite the eye-catcher. My eyes trailed her up and down, first from the tops of her black flats to her doe brown eyes. I could not help to admit that she was beautiful. Elena couldn't compare in the slightest. And that was saying something.

Her heart-shaped face, fare complexion, and tiny frame made her look young and innocent, but even I could see the fire burning deep within her soul when she looked at me. What made me laugh was that she was trying so hard to hide it. I would get her to crack one way or another.

Stefan stepped away from Meredith after she reassured him that she was okay and came to stand by me, his face serious. "You have a girlfriend, _remember?_ Or does that little fact not matter to you?" he growled close to my ear.

I shrugged. "She wasn't much of a girlfriend anyway. Besides, you said so yourself—I should give this Bonnie girl a chance." I grinned and threw a wink at her, but she simply let out a frustrated huff and stalked towards the entrance of the mall alone, expecting Meredith to follow close behind—which she did.

I frowned and my eyes narrowed at her as she disappeared into the crowded mall.

Stefan smirked and nudged me with his elbow. "Definitely not your type, but I like her. Unlike all of the other girls you've dated, I'd say this one's a keeper-she has a brain. She has absolutely no interest in you, which means her taste is perfectly accurate for a _normal_ person," Stefan laughed out loud as he followed the two girls. "Not the reaction you were hopin' for, huh?" he called out to me from behind his shoulder.

"Not at all," I growled, although I could feel the fury building up inside of my chest. This was going to be a hard battle to play—and an even tougher one to win.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you guys enjoyed that story and thankfully this chapter was a little longer! I hope you guys are liking where it's going and that you'll be looking forward to how it plays out between Bonnie and Damon…Come to think of it, I'm looking forward to see what happens next too…:P Haha thanks and please, review! Greatly appreciated and thanks so much for the reviews I have already received!<strong>

**~ Twihardfan3194.**


	3. Breakup

Third chapter is up! Trying to make them longer, but this is how it's going to have to be to fit everything in! Thanks for much for the reviews I have been receiving and I hope to get more as time progresses! :D Let's see what happens next…Haha.

** Thanks,**

** ~ Twihardfan3194.**

** Bonnie:**

After living in New York for over half of my life, the Fells Town Mall was very small in size, but the vacancy was even smaller. I had never seen so many people try to fit themselves into a small building, which could be considered large in this tiny, quaint town. Meredith often kept her arm looped through mine; cautiously avoiding any bruises or tender spots, so we wouldn't get separated. For that I was grateful. I was not read to get lost in the crowd just yet.

Stefan remained close behind while Damon trailed back a few feet at his own pace and beat. My heart swelled up every time I thought his name; therefore, driving me complete insane. But I could not help but want to push down whatever connection I thought I had to him. It was all just entirely ridiculous. How could I allow myself to have feelings for someone like _that?_

There was just one obvious answer: I wouldn't. Never in my life would I allow him to tie me down. I knew his type perfectly well enough to know that I would never have my heart broken like that…_again._

I quietly let out a sigh of relief as we made it to a table near a fast-food place, the small table instantly nearly filling up once the four of us sat down, leaving one spot open for Meredith's friend, Caroline, whom she had mentioned on the car ride here, would be coming a lot later because of other family plans. Damon sat directly across from me, the smallest of smiles on his beautiful face. I grimaced for even allowing myself the satisfaction of the view in front of me.

"So, you came at a pretty lousy time," Meredith noted, pulling me from my thoughts.

"I did?" I asked, thoroughly confused. I firmly kept my face locked on her face so my eyes wouldn't be allowed the freedom of wandering over to someone unwanted in view.

"Yes!" she practically burst, throwing a hand in the air. It was strange to see this side of her, but I was sure to get used to it. "Next weekend is the Fells High Spring Fling!"

"There's a dance next weekend?" I asked, biting my lip. I loved going to dances, but to have to attend one where I practically knew no one was just plainly frightening.

"Yep and a date is pretty much required by the school decorating committee this year." She smiled reassuringly at my disappointed frown. "Don't worry. You are so beautiful; you are bound to get asked by a ton of guys! The only problem you will have is who to choose."

I smiled and blushed quietly at her compliment, my eyes unwillingly darting to Damon's face. His dark eyes were watching me, curious as a smirk took over his face in amusement.

"Thanks, Meredith, but honestly, I doubt anybody is available at this point."

"I am," Damon grinned, speaking up for the first time. "And I'd be honored."

"I mean with someone I'd actually want to go with," I shot back, shaking my head in disgust although on the inside my heart skipped a beat at his word and voice. I could not imagine why he would want to go with me. I shook my head. I knew better. He was only playing me. And he wasn't going to win.

"Ouch," Damon said, his face filled with what looked to be false hurt as Stefan laughed out loud at my remark. I smiled at Stefan and allowed myself to quietly laugh with him. His laughing was contagious.

"Yeah, let's all pick on Damon," Damon said, rolling his eyes as he stood up from the table.

"Did the little girl hurt your feelings, D?" Stefan grinned, looking over at me. I smiled at him and looked away with embarrassment.

"Please," Damon scoffed. "I've actually got much better plans that involve a better usage of my time. Elena's havin' a party at her house tonight. Promised her I'd be there, and you know how I am about my promises," he joked, laughter in his eyes. He glanced at me and winked, knowing I was watching him.

Stefan rolled his eyes towards Meredith and started speaking with her, agreeing that she would take him home later so he could stick around a while longer.

As Stefan and Meredith continued their conversation, Damon turned to me, his eyes smiling in my direction as he watched my face. _How annoying._

"You really plan on wasting your time here?"

"Better then with the likes of you," I responded, folding my hand on the table to keep them from shaking when he spoke to me.

Damon grinned. "Cute. What do you say—you want to get out of here and accompany me to the party?"

"Stefan mentioned that Elena is your girlfriend. Wouldn't it tick her off if I showed up with you?" I flinched. I was actually making myself sound open to the plan.

"Nah. What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?" he chuckled, spinning the car keys on one finger.

"So that is how you treat your girlfriends. You go around, lying to them _and _keeping secret, just so you can try to start things with another girl who would _never, _if I might add, date you if her own life depended on it," I said as a statement of fact.

"Ooh, that one hurt," Damon replied, rolling his eyes as he walked up closer to me, lowering his voice close to my ear. "And you seriously think I'm trying to 'start things' with _you?_"

I glared at him, my tiny hands clenching into fists now. "I know you are. Just admit it—you _like _me."

Damon let out a surprised laugh, clearly showing that I had no idea what I was talking about as he shook his head. Once I reminded him that he wanted to take me to the Spring Fling next weekend, his laughter was abruptly cut short and his eyes narrowed. "Excuse me for being polite."

"Polite? What do _you _know about being _polite?_" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"More than you do," he growled, annoyed now. I smirked.

Laughing, I shook my head. Meredith and Stefan had stopped talking and were now looking at us and listening—Meredith's face shocked and Stefan's filled with rage and bewilderment at his brother's words.

"Why don't you tell that to your next girlfriend. See how long she sticks around." I rolled my eyes and bumped arms with him, seeing as though I was too small to do any damage, for I only barely came up to his shoulder. I pulled out my phone and called for someone to pick me up.

Damon would never hold any interest to me whatsoever again. I could guarantee it.

**Damon:**

How could one girl be so incredibly annoying? Nothing I had said to her had gone according to plan and she practically wanted nothing to do with me. I couldn't imagine why. What had I done to her that was so wrong that easily ticked her off and made her run away from _me? _This experience was very new and unfamiliar to me. I wasn't used to girls just walking away from my presence the way Bonnie McCullough did.

Bonnie. Something happened every time I thought her name, although I could not put it into words, nor would I ever speak of it out loud if I knew what was good for me.

I shook my head and muttered angrily to myself as I drove to Elena's house, pulling up in front of the large white three-story building as I cut the engine with fury and annoyance. I was in no condition to go in there, but I knew that I had to for the sake of my humanity.

I was usually good about hiding my feelings, but this time it was different. Bonnie did something to me that no other girl had done before.

I stepped out of the Hummer and started up the pathway, music deafly booming out of the open doors from inside the house as I stepped through the entryway and into Elena's living room. Balloons and streamers were everywhere as well as chattering teens and snack tables along the sides of the staircase and near the kitchen entryway.

People smiled and greeted me as I walked by, all of the usual. I spotted Elena standing near the back door, speaking with Matt Honeycutt and Tyler Smallwood, wearing a low cut spaghetti strap black dress that came down to her knees. She had curled her hair and wrapped it up in a bun, tiny blond ringlets framing her heart-shaped face.

"Damon!" she waved, motioning for me to come over.

I nodded at her and plastered on the best grin that I could before walking over. She wrapped her arm around my waist and I rested my arm on her shoulders. Something felt wrong in this situation—something out of place. My thoughts couldn't help but wander over to Bonnie as Elena spoke to me.

"Damon, you know Matt and Tyler," she said, pointing to the two guys in front of her. Both were casually dressed and staring at Elena like she was the winning lottery ticket. I narrowed my eyes at them, forcing their eyes back into their sockets if only halfway.

"Yup," I responded, nodding at the two of them. "Don't you two have somewhere to be?"

Both men narrowed their eyes at me before walking over to Caroline Forbes in the other corner of the house, their eyes never fully leaving Elena's face as she turned to me. "Why'd you do that? We were having fun," she complained, looking up at me with confusion.

"Yeah, I'm sure you were, Elena," I responded, my voice containing a false note that even set me back. Perhaps I wasn't as good as hiding my mood as I thought.

Elena's eyes narrowed and she detached her arm from my waist, folding both across her chest. Her expression was shocked and bewildered, like I had really offended her in some horrible way. I was usually able to put up with her drama, but tonight it was just plain annoying. She was really setting my temper off.

"Excuse me?" Elena said, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed and pinched the area between my eyebrows, closing my eyes in frustration like I was fighting off a bad headache—which in this case I could feel one coming on any minute. "Stefan told me about you and Matt."

Elena rolled her eyes and let out a humored laugh. "_That_ seriously is what was bugging you? He's just a friend! No need to get worked up over nothing," she explained, her voice light and conversational.

I opened my eyes and my eyebrows rose in amusement. "Just a friend, huh? Like the way you were practically throwing yourself at him last week?"

"What? Oh, please." Elena gasped, her mood fading.

"I'm not an idiot, E!" Yep, headache was here, I could feel it pounding in my skull. People around us stared, but for once I didn't care. I couldn't deal with it any longer.

"I'm sick of your crap," I told her. "If you really think that you were just being _friendly _to be Matt Honeycutt, then I'd like to see you be that friendly to me because I as sure as heck haven't seen it lately."

"I think we need a break," Elena huffed, her face fuming as she clutched the side of the table next to her, the veins popping out of the back of her hand.

"You know what? Fine by me. Have a great party," I said, waving my hand at her in dismissal as I stormed towards the front door. There was only one thing I knew that I had to do. One thing I should have done instead of coming here to deal with the drama.

I had to see Bonnie.


	4. Visits

Fourth chapter up Trying to fit some writing time into my schedule, especially with the new school year just around the corner! :/ So the chapters may be coming a little slower than normal within the next two weeks or so after that time period, but I'll try my best to fit everything into my schedule Hope you guys enjoy and please review! I love the reviews I've been getting, and if you have any suggestions they would be greatly appreciated :D!

**Thank you,**

**~ Twihardfan3194.**

**Bonnie:  
><strong>

The weather outside nowhere near matched the feelings inside of my heart. Normally I was used to dealing with crude criticism and harsh, judgmental comments, but coming from Damon…I don't know. Something just felt strangely off-balance between the two of us and I couldn't understand what it was.

My mother took the streets slowly one at a time, keeping the speed limit of her car to a minimum as she observed my unnatural behavior. Usually I was bright and good-natured. But today I felt like my heart had been torn in two by a person I never even got the chance to get to know. There had to be something more to Damon Salvatore that was just beyond my reach, something I could find inside of him that no one else had yet been given the opportunity to discover.

I remained quiet on the way home, a full twenty minutes of long silence, stretching on and on until we pulled into the driveway. Then my mom turned to me with one of her motherly looks and I knew that it was time for me to speak if I wanted to get out of this vehicle within the next hour or so.

"So tell me what happened at the mall today. Were your new friends nice?" Mom asked, rationalizing my behavior bit by bit.

I shrugged and avoided her gaze, knowing that if I did look at her, she would see right through me the moment she met my eyes. "Everybody was fine, Mom. You know how it is trying to fit in with a new group. Things can be awkward the first time you meet them."

"But there's more," she said, finishing my thought with a statement I knew was true. There was more. Much more that I couldn't even being to describe. But how could I tell my mother that a car that was driven by a man that I had started to develop feelings for who almost hit me with his Hummer accompanied with the apologies of his merely younger brother? A man that was cruel to me the first moment he laid eyes on me and that I never wanted to _my_ lay eyes on again. A man that made me want to just turn around and head back to New York the first chance I got.

"Honey," she said, reaching over to lay a hand on my shoulder. I flinched at her touch. Her face looked hurt, and for that I just wished that I could wrap my sore arms around her and explain to her that it wasn't her fault that I had flinched at her touch. That it was the fault of someone so careless that he had no right to be driving on the road. Or a crowded mall parking lot, to be more specific.

"It's over and done with," I said, cutting her off before she could continue on with one of her lectures. I grabbed the handle of the van, pulling on the handle and pushing the door open before giving it a good close behind me. I was careful to hold my purse in my hand instead of throwing it over my bruised shoulder before I was at the front door.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around at the flash of car lights behind me. Who could be visiting our house at this time of night? Had Meredith just returned from the mall and was driving by my house before making it to her own to see if I was all right? I didn't know anybody who knew us that would be visiting at nine-thirty in the evening.

I squinted into the darkness and my heart stopped, feeling as though someone had stabbed me hard and fast, much more pain than what I had experienced in my near-death incident this late afternoon. I swallowed hard and knew with my mother watching that I could not put off his presence without greeting him.

My mother joined me on the porch and followed my eyes. "Who's here? A friend you met this afternoon?"

"I wouldn't say 'friend'," I mumbled. I looked at her and tried to smile at her confused middle-aged face. "Don't worry about me. I won't be long."

"Who is it?" she questioned, unlocking the front door and stepping halfway inside.

"One of Meredith's…friends," I replied, grimacing at the word.

My mother flicked on the porch light and I just about flushed with embarrassment at her squinting towards the driver in the front seat of the Hummer. She tilted her head to the side and then realization hit her as she turned back to me, lowering her voice as if he could somehow hear her now that she'd spotted the driver. "A boy?" she whispered.

"Acquaintance," I corrected, hoping that word would be easier to speak then the last.

It wasn't.

"Looks more than acquaintance to me by the way he's looking at you."

I rolled my eyes and whispered a complaint to her.

After quite a few minutes of coaxing my mom into the house and shutting the door behind her, I idled in place for a few moments, knowing she was still watching out of the front window. As soon as I heard her quiet footsteps heading down the hall, I let out a deep breath and turned around to the front of my yard.

I took the front steps slowly one at a time, feeling the sore spots on my legs and arms as I forced myself to hide the limp that was working its way into my steps, my right ankle throbbing with pain. It was bound to be twisted. I could feel it. I must have landed on it wrong in the fall.

"Damon?" I asked, my voice clearly confused as Damon rounded the front side of the Hummer and activated the locks with a _click._ He threw a charming smile in my direction and I scowled, my arms crossed.

"Quite a limp you got there. You need a hand?" he asked, grinning his lopsided grin. I muttered under my breath and rolled my eyes, moving as he walked over in an attempt to wrap his arm around me and support my weight.

Swatting his arm away, I yelled, "I'm fine! Get off me." I shook his arm that remained wrapped around my torso and folded my arms tightly around my chest, sitting on the front lawn about ten feet from him as I glanced up at the starlit sky, the moon hovering high above us in a luminous glow.

"What are you doing here?" I mumbled as I heard him come up from behind me. He sat close to me, _too close_. I shifted away uncomfortably and continued to look up at the sky.

"What interest does this sky hold for you that you can't look at me?" Damon asked, his voice persistent as he tried to meet my eyes and avoided answering my question.

"You are so _pushy_," I complained, my voice barely above a whisper as I looked directly at his face for the first time since his arrival. His grin was flirty and his dark eyes somehow managed to sparkle even in the black night. I looked away from embarrassment of staring for too long and ran my hand over my red curls, staring at the ground in front of me and creating a curtain between us with my hair. "What are you doing here?" I asked again, pulling on the grass in front of me.

Damon leaned back on his arms, his right arm nearly touching mine as I felt his clothes brush mine in a shrug. "A friend can't visit a friend?"

"I am _not _your friend."

"But you'd like to be," Damon grinned, teasingly bumping his shoulder against mine.

"Nope," I huffed, looking into his eyes.

He growled quietly, his eyes narrowing. "I'm trying here."

I clenched the grass in my fist, holding it as an anchor to my sanity at his words. He was trying? Trying _what?_

"We can never be friends," I told him, my voice light as a matter-of-fact.

"Oh, and why not? Because you can't confess your _undying love_ for me?" he grinned with a quiet chuckle. "And the fact being that with that statement just being 'friends' would be difficult?"

"Because I'm intelligent. I don't make stupid mistakes more than once. Unlike you."

"Stupid mistakes?" Damon questioned, his voice amused as he raised his eyebrows and leaned closer to me. "When did you ever make a mistake that referred to being my friend?"

"I know your type," I said simply, shrugging my shoulders and looking at the houses across the street in front of me. "And I'm _not_ going there again." _Too much information, _a silent voice informed me. I let out an exasperated breath and mentally shook myself for even providing such information about myself. I didn't want to share any information with Damon about my life and I just wished that he would leave right now and that I had never met him. My life would be a whole lot simpler.

Damon:

Did she really have to be so _difficult?_ A simple answer would be nice once in a while. I couldn't even get one little reply out of her without questioning what she meant. I never had to do that, nor did I ever care so much about what one person had to say. But I knew one thing—I _would_ get her to crack.

"My type?" I asked, amused once again at her response as I let out a laugh. "And what do you know about _my type?_" I watched as the gears worked in her head, her hair still shielding her face from my view. I couldn't help but want to tuck that lock of hair behind her ear so I could once again see her face and the way her lips moved when she spoke. Or the way her expressions rearranged her face and the emotions in her doe brown eyes that were often hard to place and kept me thinking…I shook myself from those thoughts and questioned the truth behind my own wants and needs. They were different then anything I had ever experienced before.

Bonnie tucked her knees up against her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "I know plenty."

We sat in silence for a while and for just a moment I allowed myself to enjoy her presence next to me in the quiet night. If I had been with Elena she wouldn't have stopped talking. I would have had to listen to her constant complaining and about everything that was wrong with her life. She would go on about her dad and how busy he always was, how he never had time to do anything for her, and how she couldn't have this and couldn't have that…

I scowled. I would never go there again. Being with Bonnie now, I couldn't even imagine _why_ I ever went there in the first place.

"You don't know me," I muttered.

"I know plenty to know that you couldn't care about anything other than yourself and your life. It always has to be about _you_. I saw that all at the mall today. I'm not an idiot, Damon, nor am I a liar."

My eyebrows furrowed and I looked at her. Those were the exact same words I had said to Elena. My voice echoed in my mind, loud and hard against my ear. _I'm not an idiot, E! _ Bonnie was now looking at me and she had tucked her hair behind one ear. Her eyes blinked at me a few times, filled with hurt. How I could ever be so cruel to someone like her, I would honestly never know. Maybe because I was so used to accepting the same kind of cruelty from Elena when I was with her and I expected everyone else to just brush it off without feeling any kind of hurt in return. But for once someone was fighting back and telling me everything I was doing wrong. Bonnie was the one person who was telling me things about myself that I wouldn't dare admit or give into.

I decided to change the subject. "So you're not going to the Spring Fling next weekend?"

Bonnie smirked, clearly pleased with herself.

"What?" I questioned, trying to make sense of her expression. I was sure that this was the first time I had ever seen anything cross her face that was close to a smile.

"You changed the subject because I was making you feel uncomfortable. You never like to show your true emotion, so you changed the topic the first chance you got because you, Damon Salvatore, were afraid of showing your true inside _feelings,_" she laughed, clapping her hands together once. I was almost too irritated to notice how amazing her laugh was. Almost.

I rolled my eyes and eyed her warily. "You serious believe that I changed the topic because _I _was feeling _uncomfortable_?"

"I don't believe it, I _know _it," Bonnie insisted with a nod.

"Well you're wrong. You don't know me." I stood up and ran a hand through my hair, offering her my hand. She eyed it curiously and for the hundredth time, I could not help but dangerously desire a yearning to know her deep unspoken thoughts.

Bonnie:

I eyed his hand warily, trying to make sense of the emotions on his face. I was not used to this side—the side I never knew existed in his soul (if he even _had _a soul). My thoughts wandered back to that afternoon and I couldn't help but wonder about what I should do. Did I accept his hand? What would it feel like to have his hand in mine? I shook the thought. Horrible, absolutely horrible. But I had a hard enough time convincing myself.

"You comin', Bonnie?"

My eyebrows furrowed and I hesitantly reached for his hand. Impatient as always, Damon reached out and grasped my hand firmly but carefully in his, his hands strangely warm even in the chill late night air.

Kind of a weird cut off, I know, but I hoped you enjoyed this short chapter I know they're still short :/ but that will make for a longer story! Haha Review please and thanks!

**~ Twihardfan3194.**


	5. Partnerships

I quietly closed the door behind me, stepping into the darkness of my home. It didn't seem as though anybody was awake, so I locked the door and tiptoed down the hallway, making a break for my room before the lights switched on and I was greeted by my mother. She was standing in the doorway of her bedroom, her eyebrows raised and her hands crossed over her chest, eyeing me with curiosity. I had some explaining to do, is what her expression told me. I offered her a small smile and wave. Yes, I definitely had some explaining to do…

"So, where were you?" my mom asked, her expression light and conversational. Not what I was expecting at all. And for that I was almost scared.

"I told you I'd be a little while," I told her, switching on the light of my bedroom and marking off a day on my calender. I quickly scribbled down the date of the Spring Fling and then turned to my mother. Her middle-aged face was drawn into tight lines above her eyebrows, her forehead creased and steady as she eyed me, awaiting an explanation. Apparently the answer I had just given her was not going to work. I had to come up with something else before she just about lost it.

"I was just visiting with a…friend. Is that a crime?" I demanded, tilting my head to the side as I waited for her answer.

"Well, I just wish you would have told me first before you ran off with that boy. How was I supposed to know where you two went, or what you were doing…?"

"Mother!" I exclaimed, putting a hand on my forehead as it creased. "We are so not having this conversation! He's just a friend! No need to get worked up over absolutely nothing." I let out a frustrated breath and turned to my bed. "I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning."

I heard my mother sigh as she quietly switched off the light of my bedroom and tiptoed back down the hallway to her room. I automatically felt bad for exploding at her like that, but could you blame me? Me and Damon?

There was just no way.

**Bonnie:**

I woke up the next morning feeling extremely antsy and fidgety. Today was the day I would starting going to Fells High. The day that I would get to see him again.

As I walked over to my closet and picked out today's choice of clothes—a cobalt blue tanktop and black jeans—I pondered this. Did I want to see him again? I shook my head. That was the craziest thing in the world to even think that I would want to see him again. I was just tired last night, that's all. I had no idea what I was doing, but I was not going to let it happen again. Whatever happened last night between Damon and I just wouldn't happen again. I would make sure of it. Everything would go back to the way it was at the mall and then all would be nothing out of the ordinary. It was just better that way.

...

This school was a lot smaller than the one I was used to back in New York. A lot of the classrooms were close together, so I didn't have to worry about not finding my classes or getting lost. Everything went smoothly that morning before school. Meredith and I carpooled over to the the school where she introduced me to some of her classmates and fellow acquaintances. I was actually enjoying myself. I felt my defenses slipping away and I allowed myself to join the group. All was ordinary…until I got to first period.

I continued walking down the hallways of the small school, the fluorescent lights lighting up the building as I stopped in front of a classroom marked 4B-English. I took a deep breath and swung the door open, the school office counselor delaying my on-time status as she had previously helped me get settled in. I was sure everyone was already in class and that all eyes would be on me once I entered this classroom.

Mr. Edwards stopped his lecture and turned towards me, his expression changing once he recognized me and he turned to the class, pulling me in to stand in front of the room. I gulped. Talking in front of a crowd was never something I had been good at. I just hoped that would mark my reputation as the "quiet and shy girl that nobody knew."

My eyes scanned the room as Mr. Edwards announced my name and had everyone say "hello." My heart skipped a beat when I locked eyes with a familiar set of dark ones, his crooked smile taking my breath away for the smallest of seconds.

"Bonnie, why don't you tell us something about yourself?" Mr. Edwards said, motioning one hand towards my classmates as I stood rocking on my heels and gripping my school bag that slung over my shoulder.

"Umm…" I stuttered, looking for a way out. Seeing as I wasn't going to get one, I continued. "I just moved here from New York."

I received a lot of blank stares and some slight nods. Mr. Edwards offered me a smile, seeing that I was uncomfortable, and offered for me to take my seat. I gave him an unapologetic and grateful smile before quickly making my way down the isles in desperate need of a place to sit down. And of course the only spot left is the one next to…

"Hey, Bon," Damon whispered, his voice teasing as he eyed my slightly disgusted expression. I let out a quiet sigh and quickly plopped down in my chair, pulling out a notebook, pen, and my literature book. "Fancy seeing you here," he grinned.

"It's school, moron," I replied coldly, staring ahead at the chalkboard in front of the classroom.

"Touchy," Damon murmured, putting his hands up innocently in front of him. There was absolutely nothing innocent about him.

Not much conversation was made after that I was stared at the clock, counting the minutes until freedom. The minutes that lasted until I could hurry on to my next class…and hopefully away from him. But Damon didn't seem as uncomfortable as I was. In fact, he seemed a little too comfortable. And to top it all off as a welcome to the school, Mr. Edwards decided that today we would be pairing up with the person next to us for the week, forcing us to push our desks together and to sit close to one another as partners. Much closer than I wanted, or that I could handle.

He described an essay that we would have to write on William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet that would be due next Monday. English was never my strongest subject, but I wasn't terrible at it either. If anything, it was probably one that I was best at, as far as writing went.

Before I knew it, the bell sounded and it nearly had me jumping out of my seat in surprise. The class had gone by a lot quicker than I had planned, and as soon as I thought I was about to get away, Mr. Edwards called me back into his classroom—and him. The only thing I could hope and dream was that Mr. Edwards was about to request that I switch spots with someone for the rest of the semester.

"Miss McCullough, have you met Damon Salvatore?"

"Yes," I replied wryly, forcing a grimace down as I eyed Damon out of the corner of my eye. His posture was casual and relaxed, but strangle confident. I could not help but wonder what was going on in Damon's brain (something he insisted that he had). But I was still wondering whether or not that was true…

"Excellent!" I saw Damon settle a smirk on his face as Mr. Edwards continued. "He will be your guide and…partner, I suppose you could say. You two share a schedule and are expected to help each other this semester. Just until you feel comfortable here at our school, Miss McCullough."

"Partner?" I managed to choke out. It just had to be him of all people! He probably arranged the whole thing! But why would he do that?

"We only offer the best here at Fells High. Now, I suggest you two head off to class. You will be lucky if you get there on time. Shall I write you a note?" he questioned, already moving to a pen and post-its.

"We'll manage just fine," I said softly. "Umm…thank you." I quickly darted towards the door, listening to Damon's footsteps as he followed behind me.

"Oh, and, Mr. Salvatore?" Mr. Edwards called out just before we made it out the door.

Damon turned expectantly towards the teacher, his expression annoyed.

"Behave," Mr. Edwards warned before I sped down the hall and towards my next class, hoping to leave Damon Salvatore far behind me.

**So I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! And sorry it took a little while to post this one up! We just got a new computer, so I had to wait a while until we could put the files (my fanfic :P) onto this computer for me to upload Thanks for reading and R&R!**


	6. A Change in Perspective

Chapter sixxx Thanks so much for the reviews :D They made me happy and inspire me to continue writing!

Thanks,

~ Twihardfan3194.

Bonnie:

A day with Damon was one full of chaos. Just the thought of him being my "guide" at Fells High was highly unusual. How did it come to be? I still didn't understand why I would need a guide anyway, considering there was not much of a school to view in which case I would get lost. Did Mr. Edwards happen to miss the information when I told him that I was from New York? People from New York don't "get lost." Especially in a school this size.

I marched through the cafeteria, grabbing an apple from the counter and paying for it before spotting Meredith waving to me from across the small cafeteria. I smiled and let out a small sigh of relief as I made it over to her table. I sat down next to her, turning the bright red apple in my hands. I never had much of an appetite. Expecially now that I was at a new school and had had Damon on my tail all day. I could not help but shake the strange feelings underneath all of the annoyance that felt warm and almost…giddy. Weird.

"Hey, Bonnie," Meredith grinned. Stefan offered me a smile as he sat down across from me, making our group come together. I returned his smile with a shy one of my own.

I saw Meredith's expression harden as she glanced past my shoulder. My eyebrows frowned in confusion as I turned around to meet a pair of ice blue eyes walking over to our table. She had long blond hair and was beautiful in every way. Her smile lit up the cafeteria but somehow it was strangely off-setting and something screamed at me to get away…fast.

"Hello. You must be Bonnie, the new student," she sweetly smiled, throwing a grin towards Meredith who tensed in her seat. "I'm Elena Gilbert and this is Vicky and Sue. We're so glad we have a new student here at Fells High!" she gushed, stepping forward to give me a tight hug.

I stiffened in shock as she pulled away, measuring my expression as she nearly failed at hiding the mischief in her ice blue eyes. My eyes wandered over to the far side of the cafeteria, uncoincidentally meeting a pair of midnight eyes, narrowed into concentrated slits of anger and remorse.

"So, how has your first day been? Has everybody treated you well? I would think so," Elena grinned, answering her question for me as I remained silent and idle. "You are just so pretty! I have a feeling we are going to be great friends."

"Why don't you go find somebody else to manipulate, Elena." My heart stuttered at his voice, standing behind Elena casually but angrily at the same time. I wanted to run away from the menancing tone in his voice.

"Yeah, leave the poor girl alone," Meredith jumped in. Stefan murmured profanities under his breath as he remained seated across from me, gripping the edge of his seat.

Elena smiled and turned around to look at Damon, her expression softerning as she batted her eyes a few times before reaching for his hand. I watched in confusion as hurt clouded the jealousy in my frail heart. Why was she behaving like that? I thought Damon and Elena were over. I sighed. Obviously not…

But before I could finish my thought, Damon fiercely yanked his hand away from Elena's grasp and stepped around her so he was standing directly in front of me, blocking her from my view as he looked down into my doe brown eyes.

"You okay, Bon?" Damon asked. I could almost see in his eyes that maybe he did care, but the mask that always seemed to remain on his face when he was aroun other people stayed perfectly etched into his beautiful features.

"I'm fine," I muttered with insistence.

Elena quietly laughed behind Damon, her expression annoyed and smug. "That's Damon for you. Always looking after the 'new girl.' I remember when I was in your shoes," she grinned, leaning around Damon to look at my bewildered face.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Elena," he scowled. Damon looked at me. "Don't listen to a word she says, Bonnie. Like I said before—she's trying to manipulate you. Don't fall into her trap. That's all she's wanting right now."

"Oh, Damon, that's certainly not all I want if you knew me at all," Elena sighed, shaking her head with what looked like small disappointment. "The truth will be out sooner or later. Why don't you tell her about the relationships you have had with each of us?" Elena suggested, referring to her and the girls whom she had introduced earlier as "Vicky and Sue" behind her.

My eyebrows formed a tight line in the middle as I looked at Elena and then at Damon in confusion. "'Each of us'? Damon, what is she talking about?"

"Oh, you didn't know? I thought Damon would have told you at least a little about his love life since before you came here, seeing as you two are practically a couple."

"No, he didn't," I responded, my voice sadly curious.

Damon growled. "Don't listen to her!"

Elena again sighed and, before moving past me, said, "Let's just say, Damon is really good at getting what he wants from who he wants." She shrugged and stalked past me, heading for the cafeteria doors. "Bye, new girl."

I stood there in shock, afraid to move. What had she meant by her words? I couldn't seem to get them out of my mind as they replayed themselves over and over. Let's just say, Damon is really good at getting what he wants from who he wants.

Without looking at Damon, I picked up my apple and chucked it over to the trash can before standing up. How could I have been so stupid, thinking he might have been different then who I had believed him to be? I allowed myself to believe in a side of him I had barely glimpsed at last night that was nothing but a lie. Stupid.

"Bonnie," Damon murmured, reaching out tentively to touch my shoulder. I allowed myself to slowly turn and face him and I was his expression changed a little at my face. His eyes softened, if only a little, and hurt deepened into something more than just the darkness of his eyes.

I swallowed. "What?"

For once, Damon had no answer. Stefan stood up and quietly offered to escort me to my next class. Before Damon could even think to protest, I quickly thanked Stefan and forced myself to be walked out of the cafeteria, following Stefan as I put back together the pieces of my shattered heart.

I followed Stefan through the halls, glancing at the little wall clock as we passed. Lunch period wouldn't be over for another fifteen minutes, but I just had to get away. Everything was too crazy, that I didn't know what to do.

Stefan and I stopped a few in front of my classroom door and I turned to look at him. His green eyes were apologetic, impossibly and incredulously a bright electric green. Stefan ran his hand through his brown hair and smiled halfheartedly before stepping forward to hesitantly hug me.

I stiffened in surprirse at his touch, but found myself hugging him back. I couldn't help it. After everything that had happened in the cafeteria with Damon and Elena, I needed the comfort of a friend. Stefan stepped away after a brief second and cleared his throat. "I wanted to ask you something, Bonnie."

I raised an eyebrow and titled my head to the side, swiping at a stray red curl that fell in my face. "Ask me what?" I asked curiously, my eyes blinking.

Stefan took a deep breath. He looked really nervous about something. I waited for his reply.

Stefan's POV:

She stood there staring at me with her wide, childlike doe brown eyes. They were undeniably beautiful. And I knew at once that I could not ask her. How hard was it to ask one girl to go to a homecoming dance? The odds were that she would tell me that she wasn't interested and only wanted to be friends, or that she would love to go because she didn't really know many people here at Fells High.

But there was no denying the look that came across her face whenever Damon approached her. No matter how much she tried to hide it, it was always there—that small reaction that seemed to be forever present on all of the girls at our school. She was way too good for Damon, I could see by looking at her now. Her confidence and childlike wonder and innocence did not deserve to be corrupted by my horrible devil-of-a-brother.

Bonnie blinked her eyes a couple more times, looking confused and a little scared. Here I was standing here like an idiot while she waited for an answer. It was now or ever.

"Would you like to go to homecoming…with me?" I stuttered like an idiot. I was no Damon, that was certain.

Her expression was taken back, and her eyes widened a little. Did she think that the idea was absolutely perposterous? Or did she consider the idea to be something that could not only work, but be something that she could enjoy in this small new town she had just discovered?

Bonnie pushed the hair away from her face again, a simple gesture that I had already come to love about her. I knew it was ridiculous to fall for her so quickly, but I couldn't help the pull that seemed to radiate from her whenever she was around. She was kind and caring—the kind of person who would never hurt even a fly. Her and Damon were total opposites. There was no way that she could ever fall hard enough for him. And after that little episode that had just occurred in the cafeteria, I had a feeling that maybe she was already falling away from him.

"You want to go to homecoming with me?" she asked curiously, surprised. Gosh, this was so difficult…

"Well, yeah. I figured since you don't know many people at the school, that maybe it would be a good idea," I said casually. I couldn't believe how stupid I sounded.

"I…don't know, Stefan. We hardly know each other, and I honestly don't know if I'm even going to the dance at all. I just moved here and I want to get to know the school and town first...meet more people And dances really aren't my thing. They never have been. I hardly went to any in New York…and that was probably a good idea, considering what kind of school I went to," she laughed halfheartedly.

She continued. "You should ask Meredith…I'm almost positive that she wants to go with you. I'm sorry. Don't get me wrong, I like you. But I just got out of a horrible relationship a few months ago. The guys was a total jerk and he did some things…never mind," she quickly replied, shaking the thought with a small grimace that she tried so hard to hide. "I'II just don't know if I'm up for anything like a relationship right now. I'm still trying to get my feelings together," Bonnie explained gently. She even turned people down in such a kind and gentle manner that I couldn't help but hide the disappointment I felt for passion.

"It's okay. I'll, um, see you later then? If you ever need a ride, you can call me," I said stupidly, writing down my number for her to take. "See ya."


	7. What Just Happened?

**Bonnie's POV:**

As I sat at my desk, I heard the familiar noise of a classroom door opening and closing, completely surprising me. I peeked up under long lashes at the clock, informing me that there was still twenty-five minutes until class started. No student in their right mind would ever show up to class _twenty-five minutes _early—especially during lunch hour.

Without bothering to look up, I scribbled rapidly into the navy notebook in front of me, tapping me black flat against the tile beneath me anxiously. After Mr. _ had dismissed his self to the teacher's lounge for the remaining time period, I had been alone without the distraction of another student to bother me.

My luck had just blown up in my face.

Especially when I recognized the familiar sound of the student's black army boots and walk, casual and in no outright hurry to get anywhere. The last person I wanted to have any "one-on-one" time with after what had just happened in the cafeteria. _Please no…_

It occurred to me that my luck was getting me absolutely no where today as Damon sat on the corner of my biology desk, resting a hand on my notebook, forcing my writing to come to a halt. My writing had been my only way to avoid _his _gaze, but seeing as where his hand laid in my path, my plan had backfired and was going to be getting me nowhere any time soon. So what better plan than to give up, right?

I dropped my pencil angrily and forced myself to look up at _him, _to take in the heat of his perfect gaze and endure it, no matter what pain the flames caused me as he stared back, his eyes intense and guarded. His dark eyes trailed my face, searching for any sign of anger that could possibly be of any danger to him, I presumed. I took the time to show him just exactly what he was looking for as he closed his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Bonnie…" Damon started in apology before I cut off whatever "speech" he was about to give me.

"Whatever big speech you have memorized from past 'experiences' that you're about to give me, I don't want to hear it. Unlike all of your other 'experiences', I am _not_ dumb enough to fall for whatever it is _you _have to say right now." I willed my eyes open, noticing for the first time that they had been closed while I was speaking. I looked up at his face, set into a faultless mask of bewilderment as he took in my words.

"'_Experiences'_? Bonnie, you cannot honestly believe—"

"Cut the crap," I necessitated, straightening up in the cool metal gray chair. "I've fallen for a story like yours before and I once believe all of the similar _lies_ I was told just he could get me to—" My voice broke off, fighting the horrid memory that clouded my vision and pounded in my skull. Of course, at the time, the moment hadn't been so _horrible_. But now as I thought back on the terrible decisions I made—the revolting lies Brian had told me just so I would sleep with him…

Tears sprung to my eyes. I did not know why, but it was the first time in what felt like decades since the memories had become so vivid. The feelings and warmth of Brian's body pressed against mine during those late nights alone in his apartment…

My eyes shot open at the feel of Damon's hot touch on my cheek, his face close to mine as he leaned across my desk. I found myself lost in the depth of his gaze and helpless in the presence of his warmth and touch. And then I found myself sick for horrendously feeling so.

Damon's thumb ran underneath my cheek, wiping the tears that spilled there as he looked into my doe-brown eyes, trying to earn my trust with just that simple look and heart-wrenching caress that left my heart running at an unnatural rate that left me utterly breathless.

"The truth?" he murmured, not taking the time to ask just who I had been talking about earlier. And for that I was grateful. I wasn't ready to talk about it just yet…

I nodded weakly, hopeless of forming any words that remained nailed in my mind. _If you're capable of it._

Damon nodded as well, as if reading my unspoken thoughts.

"The truth…" Damon began, choosing his words carefully. "Where shall I begin?" he asked politely, his hand resting to lie on top of mine on the hard charcoal desk. I resisted the urge to have my hand remain there under his pleasantly welcoming touch as I started to scoot my hand back.

But, of course, Damon wasn't having that, and this only caused him to become grudgingly frustrated as his strong hand wrapped more securely and possessively around mine, holding it there underneath the heat of his grasp.

"What did Elena mean when she mentioned your past relationships with her, Sue, and Vicky?" I tried to hide the longing and persistence in my voice as I kept my voice bored and casual, but there was no way in hiding the curiosity in my voice and the answer that I honestly wanted to so desperately know with every part of my being.

And that thoroughly annoyed me to its peak.

Damon sighed and ran his other hand through his hair, eyeing me carefully and collectedly. "It is true what Elena said. I did…go out…with each of those girls that you saw, including Elena Gilbert."

"Any others?" I pressed. I could still sense and feel the flaming emotion in his touch as well as the small spark that gleamed in his eyes. Although I so admittedly wanted to believe the feeling he was showing to me were real, I knew it was all just a game. I took a deep breath and painfully welcomed the pain, reminding me that he was truly there.

**Damon's POV:**

Her hand lay beneath mine, the silky feel of her porcelain skin almost too much to bear as I gazed into her childlike and innocent doe-brown eyes. It was hard enough to keep my hands off of her as it was—I should not have to sit here merely holding her hand and having _this_ discussion with her, of all things. And a _biology classroom _of all places!

Honestly, how could so much persistence and annoyingly bold questions lie within such a small frame and delicate figure?

But yet I loved her for it.

I paused, aware that I was putting off Bonnie's question far longer than rightfully necessary for the girl, but I could not help it.

Me?In love?With _Bonnie McCullough?_

The thought was absolutely absurd! Never had I been in love with anyone, cared about another human being so desperately and passionately as I felt I was beginning to feel with Bonnie. _Love _was not something I particularly _did. _It was never in my essence.

Until now.

Although, and I hated to admit it, perhaps love with not a strong enough word as to what I was feeling to this girl sitting in front of me, her red curls delicately framing her heart-shaped face, her mouth set down at the corners. I fought the urge to run my fingers over her perfect lips…

I replayed Bonnie's question in my head. She wanted to know the names of all of the _others _I had been with in the past? Wasn't there a saying somewhere that said it was best to put the past behind oneself? Healthy even?

I guess we were about to find out.

"You can't tell me, can you?" Bonnie guessed, her soft hand tensing underneath mine. "There are too many to count." The fact that her statement wasn't a question was what probably bugged me more than anything. More than even her prejudiced fact about my past.

"Did I go out with other girls before I met you? Yes, I did. But what did you expect me to do, huh? Sit around all alone until someone like you came along before I could be happy? C'mon, Bon, honestly! You're being ridiculous." I really didn't want to yell at the girl. In fact, it was the very _last _thing that I wanted to do. I just did not understand what she could be so _angry _about.

"_I'm_ being ridiculous?" Bonnie shouted, clearly bewildered as she finally managed to yank her hand out from underneath mine, leaving a stab of pain deep within my chest. "Damon, I just wanted to know more about your past!" Bonnie rose from her chair, standing beside me as I remained sprawled on her desk before straightening to look up into her doe-brown eyes. "And if that's asking too much, then clearly, _you _have a problem," she stated, putting her hands on her tiny hips, staring up at me.

My eyes narrowed and I stood up in front of the desk, her body close to mine as I looked down at her, my gaze averting downward at her chest as I kept my eyes glued to hers, angry and annoyed.

How one girl could be so diligent and utterly infuriating, I would never really know…

**Bonnie's POV:**

His body was a few inches from mine, staring down at me with that fiery gaze of his that turned me to ashes if I stared for too long. And in this case I had. I _had _stared for too long. But I could not seem to turn away no matter how hard I tried. The action was clearly unmanageable to find.

I gulped, realizing Damon wasn't responding. His usual cocky expression and sarcastic remarks were nowhere to be found. Not a trace.

This was frightening me. Very much so.

My heart thudded in my chest and vibrated down to the soles of my feet. I averted my gaze.

But once I did so, the remarkable happened. Damon's hand moved to my hip, pulling my body tight against his as his other hand tilted my face upward once again to meet his dark eyes. His lips were dangerously close, a mere breath away as our noses touched. I was burning from the inside-out, thoroughly on fire. I was at a loss for words, but by the way Damon's mouth sealed over mine, I knew he wasn't in the mood for talking as he pressed me more firmly against him.

There were sparks everywhere—on my arms, which he held, my lips which moved desperately with his, his mouth devouring me as his tongue entered my mouth. I knew I should pull away, but I could not seem to stop once his hands moved down my arms. The taste of him—mint, with something else unidentifiable—entered my mouth as I inhaled the smell and taste of his skin, my lips falling open.

This only caused him to kiss me harder, holding me so tight against him that we collapsed onto the large desk, my body on top of his, my hands moving to his perfect hair. He didn't seem to mind as his arms wrapped possessively around me, my body in no way of escaping—even if I _wanted _to.

My lips started to feel bruised, my breath coming in shallow gasps, as I desperately pulled away for some much needed air. Damon's lips, never leaving my skin, trailed down my jaw and throat, kissing my neck and collarbone, before moving forcefully back to my lips.

"What do you say we continue this fun little activity tonight at my place?" Damon suggested in a murmur against my lips, his normal humor back in his passion-roughened voice.

My heart jumped as I lightly brushed my lips against his and moved off of him, needing the room to clear my muddled head.

I raised an eyebrow. "Or somewhere more public," I proposed, smoothing my hair.

"Ooh, a first date," Damon grinned, his teeth bright and perfect as he walked over to me. "Can't wait." He winked, his grin still perfectly visible as he pressed his lips passionately to mine, leaving me breathless, as he grabbed his backpack.

"I'll pick you up at seven. Later, Bon," he said, throwing another wink over his shoulder as he stalked out of the classroom. _Ditching, no doubt._

I forced some sense into my brain as I strived to focus, my lips still hot and numb from Damon's kisses.

_What had just happened?_

**Hey guys. Sorry it's taking me SO LONG to update! I've been so busy! School, while trying to make time for my friends and amazing boyfriend ;), everything is absolutely crazy! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember: R&R! ;) **

**Thanks!**

**~Twihardfan3194.**


End file.
